1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power recovery system for reducing the total energy consumption in a process such as an industrial treating process or a fluid refining process including the delivery of a fluid under a high pressure. Particularly, the present invention is preferably used for a power recovery system serving as a consumption energy reducing means in a seawater desalination plant which employs a reverse osmosis membrane method for removing salinity from seawater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial treating processes or fluid refining processes that use a high-pressure fluid require high cost of power to refine the high-pressure fluid. Several methods have been attempted to recover energy from the high-pressure fluid after the processes. As a typical example of such processes according to the related art, a seawater desalination plant which employs a reverse osmosis membrane method and its problems will be described below.
A seawater desalination plant which employs a reverse osmosis membrane method is composed mainly of a pretreatment system, a high-pressure pump, a reverse osmosis membrane cartridge, and a power recovery system. When seawater is introduced into the seawater desalination plant, the seawater is processed to have certain water qualities by the pretreatment system, and then delivered into the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge under pressure by the high-pressure pump. Part of the high-pressure seawater in the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge passes through the reverse osmosis membrane against the reverse osmosis pressure and is desalinated, and fresh water is taken out from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge. The remaining concentrated seawater with a high salt content is discharged as a reject from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge. The operational costs of the seawater desalination plant include electric expenses as the highest cost, and more than half of the electric expenses are consumed to operate the high-pressure pump for pressurizing the seawater. There have been proposed various power recovery systems for effectively recovering the pressure energy from the high-pressure reject with the high salt content which has been discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge.
One of the proposed power recovery systems is a Pelton-wheel power recovery system in which the high-pressure reject is converted into a high-speed jet by nozzles, and the kinetic energy of the high-speed jet is recovered by a Pelton wheel and used to assist motive energy of a motor that drives the high-pressure pump. The Pelton-wheel power recovery system will hereinafter be also referred to as “Related art A”. In this system, the Pelton wheel and a pump impeller are generally mounted on one main shaft, and their rotational speeds cannot be changed independently of each other. Although the Pelton wheel is highly efficient itself, if the seawater desalination plant that is combined with the Pelton-wheel power recovery system is to be operated according to seasonal variations in plant throughput, then the Pelton wheel occasionally needs to be operated at much lower efficiencies than its highest possible efficiency.
Another power recovery system for recovering energy from a high-pressure reject has a turbine runner and a pump impeller that are mounted on one main shaft as an assembly called a power recovery pump turbine. In the power recovery pump turbine, the turbine is rotated by the high-pressure reject to drive the pump that is used as a booster pump, thereby reducing the power required to operate a high-pressure pump for pressurizing seawater. The power recovery system of this type has two variations. According to one variation, the seawater from the pretreatment system is divided and supplied to the high-pressure pump and the pump of the power recovery pump turbine, and the seawater pressurized by the pump of the power recovery pump turbine is added to the seawater pressurized by the high-pressure pump. According to the other variation, the entire seawater from the pretreatment system is supplied to both the high-pressure pump and the pump of the power recovery pump turbine. The former variation will hereinafter be also referred to as “Related art B”, and the latter variation as “Related art C”. According to Related art B, if the turbine efficiency of the power recovery pump turbine is low, then the power recovery system fails to recover sufficient power, and because the power recovery pump turbine bears the same head as the high-pressure pump, the power recovery pump turbine tends to adversely affect the entire system if its efficiency is low. According to Related art C, because the entire seawater is supplied from the pretreatment system to the pump of the power recovery pump turbine, the power recovery pump turbine is liable to adversely affect the overall energy efficiency of the seawater desalination plant if its pump has a low performance.
Still another power recovery system comprises a positive-displacement piston pump having a piston that is actuated in a cylinder by a high-pressure reject supplied thereto to recover energy from the reject. The power recovery system will hereinafter be also referred to as “Related art D”. It is the general practice to place a low-head variable-speed inverter-driven booster pump downstream of the positive-displacement piston pump in order to compensate for a pressure loss caused by a control valve. It is known in the art that the booster pump needs to be of a special pump structure with a high inlet pressure and requires an expensive mechanical seal having high pressure resistance. The power recovery system possesses relatively low reliability because this system includes more electric devices to be supplied with energy from external sources than other power recovery systems.
The above power recovery systems according to the related art will be described in detail below.
Related Art A:
A power recovery system according to Related art A which employs a turbine for recovering energy from a high-pressure fluid that has been processed in an industrial treating process or a fluid refining process will be described below with reference to FIG. 26 of the accompanying drawings. A seawater desalination plant which employs a reverse osmosis membrane method will be described as a typical example of the industrial treating process, and problems of Related art A will be described in specific detail below.
When seawater 1 is pumped into the seawater desalination plant by an intake pump 2, the seawater 1 is processed to have certain water qualities by a pretreatment system 3, and then pressurized and delivered via a high-pressure line 7 into a reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 by a high-pressure pump 5 that is driven by an electric motor 6. Part of the seawater in a high-pressure chamber 9 of the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 passes through a reverse osmosis membrane 10 against the reverse osmosis pressure and is desalinated, and then desalinated water 12 is taken out from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. The remaining concentrated seawater with a high salt content is discharged under pressure as a reject from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 into a concentrated seawater line 13. The pressure energy of the high-pressure reject discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 is recovered as power by a turbine 14 having a rotating impeller. The recovered power contributes to reduction of the drive power generated by the electric motor 6 which is coaxially coupled to the turbine impeller. The reject from which the pressure energy has been removed by the turbine 14 is discarded as a low-pressure turbine reject 15.
For example, it is assumed that a seawater desalination plant including 16 trains of seawater desalination apparatuses combined with the power recovery system according to Related art A produces about 50 MGD (Megagalons per day) and its reverse osmosis membrane cartridges are placed under a pressure of about 7.7 MPa to desalinate 28% of the intake seawater. In this case, the turbine recovers about 2280 kW of energy per train at an efficiency of 88%, and it is possible to reduce the power required to drive the high-pressure pump to about 2090 kW. However, if the turbine efficiency drops by 5% in a case where optimized operation of the turbine is impeded for the reasons described above with respect to Related art A, then the seawater desalination plant fails to recover about 130 kW of energy. As the type of turbine, a Pelton turbine is often used. In this case, the high-pressure reject is ejected as a high-speed jet into the atmosphere and then impinges upon the buckets of the turbine impeller to drive the turbine impeller. When the reject impinges upon the buckets, its pressure drops to the atmospheric pressure. Therefore, the seawater desalination plant requires ancillary facilities such as pumps for discarding the reject from the discharge line.
When the seawater desalination plant is to desalinate 45% of the intake seawater, the turbine recovers about 1080 kW of energy per train at an efficiency of 88%, and it is possible to reduce the power required to drive the high-pressure pump to about 1630 kW. If it is assumed that the turbine efficiency drops by 5%, then the seawater desalination plant fails to recover about 60 kW of energy.
Related Art B:
A power recovery system according to Related art B which employs a mechanical apparatus called “power recovery pump turbine” or “turbocharger pump” will be described below with reference to FIG. 27 of the accompanying drawings. The power recovery pump turbine or turbocharger pump comprises a pump impeller and a turbine impeller which are coupled to each other by a single shaft such that the pump impeller is driven only by the power recovered by the turbine impeller.
When seawater 1 is pumped into the seawater desalination plant by an intake pump 2, the seawater 1 is processed to have certain water qualities by a pretreatment system 3, and then pressurized and delivered via a high-pressure line 7 into a reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 by a high-pressure pump 5 that is driven by an electric motor 6. Part of the seawater in a high-pressure chamber 9 of the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 passes through a reverse osmosis membrane 10 against the reverse osmosis pressure and is desalinated, and then desalinated water 12 is taken out from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. The remaining concentrated seawater with a high salt content is discharged under pressure as a reject from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 into a concentrated seawater line 13. The high-pressure reject discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 is introduced into a turbine 14 of a power recovery pump turbine 18 to drive a turbine impeller disposed in a casing of the turbine 14. Thus, a pump impeller in a booster pump 17 that is coupled to the turbine 14 by a rotational shaft 16 is rotated, and the pressure energy possessed by the high-pressure reject is recovered as effective power. The reject from which the pressure energy has been removed by the turbine 14 is discarded as a low-pressure turbine reject 15. The recovered power is consumed to rotate the pump impeller that is coaxially coupled to the turbine impeller. Part of the seawater from the pretreatment system 3 is supplied via a supply line 4 to the booster pump 17, and is pumped by the booster pump 17. The pumped seawater flows through a booster pump outlet line 19 into the high-pressure line 7 where it is added to the seawater from the high-pressure pump 5. The combined seawater is supplied to the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. As a consequence, when the seawater desalination plant is to produce a certain amount of desalinated water, the amount of seawater to be pressurized by the high-pressure pump 5 may be decreased, thus reducing the cost of electric power required to drive the high-pressure pump 5 by the motor 6.
The turbine impeller is driven by the high-pressure seawater that is supplied under a pressure of 7 MPa or higher from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. Accordingly, there is a narrow choice of the turbine 14. Also, there is a narrow choice of the pump coaxially coupled to the turbine 14 in order to ensure high efficiency.
It is assumed that a seawater desalination plant including 16 trains of seawater desalination apparatuses combined with the power recovery system according to Related art B produces about 50 MGD (Megagalons per day) and its reverse osmosis membrane cartridges desalinate 28% of the intake seawater. In this case, it is possible to reduce the power required to drive the high-pressure pump to about 1960 kW per train. When the seawater desalination plant is to desalinate 45% of the intake seawater, it is possible to reduce the power required to drive the high-pressure pump to about 1570 kW. However, if the pump and turbine efficiencies of the power recovery pump turbine 18 drop by 5% due to the narrow choice of the turbine 14 and the booster pump 17, then the power consumption increases by 120 kW for desalinating 28% of the intake seawater and by 160 kW for desalinating 45% of the intake seawater. Since the latter desalinating process requires a Pelton turbine as the turbine, the seawater desalination plant requires ancillary facilities such as pumps for discarding the reject from the discharge line, and the power recovery pump turbine is expected to be operated at a rotational speed of 5000 rpm or higher.
Related Art C:
A power recovery system according to Related art C which employs a power recovery pump turbine as a high-pressure booster pump will be described below with reference to FIG. 28 of the accompanying drawings.
When seawater 1 is pumped into the seawater desalination plant by an intake pump 2, the seawater 1 is processed to have certain water qualities by a pretreatment system 3, and then pressurized and delivered via a high-pressure line 7 to a booster pump 17 of a power recovery pump turbine 18 by a high-pressure pump 5 that is driven by an electric motor 6. The seawater 1 is then delivered from the booster pump 17 via a booster pump outlet line 19 into a reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. Part of the seawater in a high-pressure chamber 9 of the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 passes through a reverse osmosis membrane 10 against the reverse osmosis pressure and is desalinated, and then desalinated water 12 is taken out from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. The remaining concentrated seawater with a high salt content is discharged under pressure as a reject from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 into a concentrated seawater line 13. The high-pressure reject discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 is introduced into a turbine 14 of the power recovery pump turbine 18 to drive a turbine impeller disposed in a casing of the turbine 14. Thus, a pump impeller in the booster pump 17 that is coupled to the turbine 14 by a rotational shaft 16 is rotated, and the pressure energy possessed by the high-pressure reject is recovered as effective power. The reject from which the pressure energy has been removed by the turbine 14 is discarded as a low-pressure turbine reject 15. The recovered power is consumed to rotate the pump impeller that is coaxially coupled to the turbine impeller, thereby further boosting the seawater supplied from the high-pressure line 7. The power recovery system according to Related art C is theoretically as effective as the power recovery system according to Related art B in reducing the power required to desalinate seawater.
Related Art D:
A power recovery system according to Related art D which comprises a positive-displacement power recovery system will be described below with reference to FIG. 29 of the accompanying drawings. In the power recovery system according to Related art D, the high-pressure energy of the reject from a reverse osmosis membrane cartridge is supplied to actuate the pistons in a pair of power recovery chambers of a positive-displacement piston pump, thereby pumping the intake seawater.
When seawater 1 is pumped into the seawater desalination plant by an intake pump 2, the seawater 1 is processed to have certain water qualities by a pretreatment system 3, and then pressurized and delivered via a high-pressure line 7 into a reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 by a high-pressure pump 5 that is driven by an electric motor 6. Part of the seawater in a high-pressure chamber 9 of the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 passes through a reverse osmosis membrane 10 against the reverse osmosis pressure and is desalinated, and then desalinated water 12 is taken out from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8. The remaining concentrated seawater with a high salt content is discharged under pressure as a reject from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 into a concentrated seawater line 13. The high-pressure reject discharged from the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 is introduced through a control valve 20 into a pair of power recovery chambers 21 of a positive-displacement piston pump 23, thereby actuating pistons in the power recovery chambers 21. The reject from which the pressure energy has been removed by actuating the pistons is discarded as a low-pressure turbine reject 15. Part of the seawater in the supply line 4 is pumped by the positive-displacement piston pump 23, and the pumped seawater is discharged to a supply seawater bypass boost line 24, and is finally be added to the high-pressure seawater supplied from the high-pressure pump 5. The pressure of the seawater in the supply seawater bypass boost line 24 is lower than the pressure of the seawater in the high-pressure line 7 because of a pressure loss caused by the reverse osmosis membrane cartridge 8 and the piping, a pressure loss caused by the control valve 20, and a leakage loss caused by leakage of fluid between the power recovery chambers 21 and the pistons disposed therein. In order to combine the seawater in the supply seawater bypass boost line 24 and the seawater in the high-pressure line 7 with each other, a booster pump 17 which is driven by a motor 26 is provided between the supply seawater bypass boost line 24 and a booster pump outlet line 19.
It is assumed that a seawater desalination plant including 16 trains of seawater desalination apparatuses combined with the power recovery system according to Related art D produces about 50 MGD (Megagalons per day) and its reverse osmosis membrane cartridges desalinate 28% of the intake seawater. In this case, it is possible to reduce the power required to drive the high-pressure pump to about 1440 kW per train. When the seawater desalination plant is to desalinate 45% of the intake seawater, it is possible to reduce the power required to drive the high-pressure pump to about 1330 kW. The head required for the booster pump 17 is of a small value equivalent to a pressure loss caused by the piping and the like. However, since the pressure at the inlet of the booster pump 17 is of a high level of about 7 MPa, the booster pump 17 needs to be a special pump having a high-pressure seal structure.